


Dark Passion Play

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: You laughed and let him lead you, feeling a little bit smug about Heero’s possessive display moments earlier and the message you had left on the bathroom mirror. It’s wouldn’t be hard for Zechs to put two and two together. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dark Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially my 60th story that I’m posting on here! O.o  
> And I’m still not done working through my story list, LOL. So rest assured, there is still more to come! ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Dark Passion Play**

Quatre Raberba Winner’s yearly Easter party was always your favorite. His mansion, located in the Hills, always gave a tantalizing view of the city and alongside that, the whole atmosphere was what made them special. People remained respectful and didn’t get too drunk, always making the party a smashing success. You were looking forward to going, had shopped for a stylish and sexy red dress, and were getting ready when your phone rang.

You checked the caller’s ID and sighed when you saw who it was. You picked up with a snide “Zechs, what do you want?”

“Hi Darling, I was wondering if you already have a date for the Winner party.” Zechs’ voice was smooth. 

You rolled your eyes. “That’s none of your business.”

“Darling, don’t be like that.”

“Don’t _‘Darling’_ me. I don’t like you, so leave me alone.” You hung up and sighed, throwing your phone down on your vanity. 

Ugh… men… 

You continued applying your make-up, and allowed your mind to wander. The Christmas commercial you had done for Calvin Klein had become a smashing success. You had been complimented on your acting, and people had noticed the chemistry between you and Heero Yuy. Of course they had noticed, the sexual attraction had been so tangible it might as well have been written on your forehead. The photo shoot that Lady Une had informed you of had happened a few days after the commercial shooting. It had just taken an hour, and you had tried to steel yourself against the pull of desire when Heero had grasped your hips and pulled you towards him. 

It had been nerve wracking to look in those eyes again, remembering what he had so tantalizingly whispered in your ear a few days prior. 

You hadn’t called him. 

You had been too busy promoting your single and you had spent the holidays away from Hollywood, back home with your family. And after that you had been too busy with writing new songs. You wanted to get into the studio during Autumn, and you wanted your songs to be ready.

Your phone rang again and you smiled when you saw it was Hilde. You picked up and put it on speaker, so you could continue what you were doing while talking to her. “Zechs called me again.”

“He’s pretty desperate to get his claws on you again,” Hilde said.

“Hmm… He asked me if I had a date for the Winner party.”

“No doubt that Quatre invited him. Relena is Zechs’ sister after all,” Hilde said with a sigh. “Damn it.”

A sudden idea came to you and you put down the eye shadow. “I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

You swallowed and picked up your phone, taking it with you as you made your way over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and taking out a piece of paper. You bit your lip as you gazed at the neat number of digits on it. 

“I’m calling Heero Yuy to be my date,” you said.

You could hear Hilde choke back laughter. “Oh, that’s rich! Zechs is gonna throw a fit.”

“Screw him.” You grinned and went back to your vanity. “Gotta go and make a call. See you at the party.”

You hung up and dialed Heero’s number, nervousness churning in your gut as you pushed the dial button. You pressed the phone against your ear and waited for Heero to pick up.

“Hello?”

The voice was unmistakable and sent a shiver down your spine. “Heero, it’s -Y/N-.”

“So you’re finally calling me.” He didn’t sound accusing, just a little amused.

“Yeah, ah- I’ve been very busy,” you quickly excused yourself. “I have a little problem.”

“Oh?”

“I need a date for Quatre Winner’s Easter party,” you told him. “I know it’s last minute, but could you please go with me?”

“You sound pretty desperate.”

“I am desperate. Zechs Marquise has been harassing me ever since the commercial came out,” you groused. “He’s invited to the party too.”

“I see.” His tone got more serious. “Give me your address. I’ll pick you up.”

“You’re a lifesaver!” You sighed in relief. “Pick me up in an hour or so.”

You quickly gave him your address and then hung up to finish your make-up. 

-x-x-x-

An hour later you found yourself seated in Heero’s car, trying to figure out what to say. You hadn’t expected yourself to be awkward around him. You were normally the easygoing type, never flustered around men. But Heero Yuy was something altogether different. He radiated sex like fire did heat and it got to you. 

“So…” 

“So what?” he asked.

You gave yourself a mental shake and forced yourself to relax. “How have you been?”

“Busy.”

“I read you walked shows in New York.”

“I did.” He shifted gears and took a turn, his gaze focused on the road. “I’ve also been to Paris for the shows there.”

“Paris is nice,” you said with a envious sigh. “I’ve been there. It’s majestic and romantic, so full of culture.”

“I didn’t get to see much,” he told you with an amused grin.

“That’s a pity,” you murmured. “I’d love to go there again next year or so. When I plan my next tour. I’ll be busy writing new songs during the summer.”

“How busy?” he asked.

You gave him a cheeky smile. “Busy enough.”

“Hn.”

“Tell me something,” you said, wanting a change of topic. “Why do you live here and not in New York?”

“Because I don’t like it there.”

You raised an eyebrow in question and got a smirk in return. “Too much of everything, I guess,” he said. “Here it’s easier. I grew up here.”

“Hmm… I didn’t,” you told him. “Country girl, here.”

He chuckled. “Wouldn’t have guessed with the type of music you make.”

You grinned. “I like sexy and edgy.”

He took the exit of the highway and drove his car in the direction of the Hills. When he pulled up in front of Quatre’s mansion, he spoke up again.

“You owe me big time for this one,” he told you. “I’m not one for fancy parties.”

You gave him a wicked smile. “I’ll make it up to you.”

He yanked you closer before you could open the passenger’s door. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said and crushed his mouth to yours. 

You were still a bit dazed when you entered the house, the grand hallway breathtakingly lit. You absorbed the grandeur and splendor, the glitter and glamour, the murmur of Hollywood gossip.

“-Y/N-, Darling, you look wonderful!” Quatre Winner’s wife, Relena came sailing towards you in an elegant, champagne colored evening gown. 

You mentally steeled yourself and returned her hug. You didn’t dislike her, you reminded yourself, you just hated her brother’s guts. “Hi Relena, how have you been?”

“I’m great! Isn’t this just marvelous?” she asked you, a warm smile on her face. “Let me find Zechs for you.”

You froze. Oh God… And there was that. Relena always wanted to mend things between you and her brother. “Uhm… Relena…”

“Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself,” Heero stepped forward and extended his right hand towards Relena. His left hand came to rest on the small of your back, the gesture possessive and a little bold. “Heero Yuy.”

Relena seemed shocked, but regained her composure quickly. “Oh yes, you’re the model -Y/N- worked with for the Christmas commercial.”

You watched as she shook Heero’s hand and then mentioned Quatre over. You smiled warmly at the blond man, giving him a hug when he reached you. “Nice to see you again, Quatre.”

“Right back at you.” He released you and shook Heero’s hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Quatre Winner.”

It surprised you how at ease Heero seemed, while only minutes before he had claimed he wasn’t one for fancy parties. He swept you through the crowd mingling in the hallways towards the grand ball room that was breathtakingly lit. 

“This house is a dream,” you told him when he pulled you closer for a slow dance. 

“Oh?” he questioned while the both of you swayed to the music.

“It’s always breathtaking,” you explained. “But I wouldn’t think of living in something like this.”

You grinned at him. “I might get lost.”

The music changed, and he changed with it, leading you into a tango. You gave him a pleased smile, which he returned with a smirk. “I told you that you owe me big time.”

“What do you plan on doing about it?” you asked him.

He dipped you and leaned in, so that his mouth was dangerously close to yours. “Why don’t you wait and find out?”

“I’m not one for surprises, Mister Yuy,” you told him with a cheeky grin.

“If that’s so, you adjusted uncommonly well at the commercial shooting,” he deadpanned. 

He had you there, but you were not going to admit it. Instead, you looped your arm around his neck, when he lifted you and spun you around. “You know… something occurred to me. You showed up out of the blue, claiming Trowa Barton had fallen ill…”

A smug smirk came to play over his face.

“He wasn’t ill, was he?” you stopped dancing and dared him to answer your question. 

“Maybe he wasn’t,” he said, while taking your hand and dragging you with him off the dance floor.

For a moment you felt anger rise. You didn’t like being played. “You asshole!”

“Hush.” His grip on your hand tightened. 

He took you outside, where a patio spread out and led to the swimming pool in the corner. There was a rock wall that partially shielded it from view and he yanked you behind it, pressing your back against the cool stone. He leaned in, his breath ghosting over you cheeks, his eyes holding yours captive.

“I didn’t want him to put his hands on you,” he told you darkly, before capturing your mouth with his. 

_Oh boy,_ was all you could think, before desire flashed through your blood. You buried your hands in his hair and clung to him, pressing your breasts against his chest. Fire, heat, the dark taste of his mouth had you reeling. You moaned quietly when he nipped on your bottom lip, drawing it into his mouth to suck on it. Your tights trembled at the shot of pleasure that shook your body. His hands roamed over your back and hips, one boldly coming up to cup your breast through the fabric of your dress.

Your head fell back in quiet surrender and you gasped. Your head spun with sensations and you could only hold onto him. 

“We need to leave,” he rasped against your throat. “I want you.”

You shivered and opened heavy lidded eyes. “We just got here.”

“So?”

You gave him a wicked smile. “I think we could find a place here.”

He groaned and buried his face against your neck. “Lead the way.”

You took his hand and led him back to the house. You didn’t enter the ballroom, but slipped along the side of the house to a back door that, surprisingly, wasn’t locked. The hallway you entered was dimly lit and led to a staircase.

“Seems like you’ve been here before,” Heero murmured casually as you took the staircase to the first floor. 

You didn’t comment and led him down another hallway, casually trying a door here and there. You smiled in victory when one of them opened, and you stepped into the dark bedroom. Heero locked the door behind you, and tugged you closer, his mouth descending on yours once more. 

In the privacy of the bedroom you no longer cared about being quiet and moaned under his onslaught. 

“Fuck me,” you demanded when he tumbled onto the bed with you.

You kicked off your shoes, heedless of where they landed and wrapped your legs around his waist. You could clearly feel his erection through the fabric of his slacks and shivered with longing. Fuck, you knew what he could give and you were more than eager for it. 

You had waited way too long, you told yourself as he worked to get you naked. You muffled your cry of rapture behind your hand when he kissed his way down your stomach and found your wet heat. You writhed beneath him, your head thrown back as desire shook your world and left it tumbling down around you. 

He came up and pressed his mouth against yours, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. Your fingers worked quickly to get rid of his clothes, and you pulled him towards you when you finally had him gloriously naked. 

“Take me,” you all but begged him. “Please.”

You wrapped yourself around all those strong muscles when he slipped inside of you, kissed his neck and shoulders as he took you up and demanded you to move with him. Pleasure was your world, and you were hopelessly lost in his eyes. He grasped your hand and pressed it against the mattress beside your head and he leaned into to kiss you. You responded feverishly, so close to the edge but not willing to give in just yet. 

You broke away when the need for air become too much and threw back your head, soft cries escaping you as you finally surrendered to the release that your body demanded. Heero followed you soon after and buried his face in your shoulder, a groan escaping him as he spilled inside of you.

You lay in silence for a while, enjoying the sound of his breathing, and the feeling of him in your arms.

“I wonder who this bedroom belongs to,” Heero finally said.

You chuckled. “It’s a guest room.”

“Hn…” He dragged his lips over your throat to find your mouth and kissed you. “We should get dressed.”

“Hmm…” You smiled against his lips.

“We’ll have one more dance and then I’m taking you home.” He nuzzled your cheek and then leaned in to whisper in your ear. “I plan to have you at my pace then.”

You laughed and let him pull you up. You slowly got up and crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom to freshen up. You stood in front of the mirror and tried to fix your hair. While you were busy, you noticed the bag of toiletries on the counter. Obviously male, and you grinned wickedly as you recognized it.

You went back into the bedroom, got dressed and retrieved your purse. You grinned at Heero, who was already waiting for you. “Be right back.”

He gave you a curious stare as you went back into the bathroom. You dug into your purse took out your lip pencil and left a little note on the bathroom mirror. Then you got out your lipstick and painted your lips bloody murder red. 

You left the bathroom and took Heero’s hand. As you made your way back to the ballroom, you ran into Zechs. 

He gave Heero a murderous glare, who only glared back and let his hand slide down from around your waist to your ass. 

“Forget about that dance,” he told you as you crossed the ballroom. “Let’s go now.”

You laughed and let him lead you, feeling a little bit smug about Heero’s possessive display moments earlier and the message you had left on the bathroom mirror. It’s wouldn’t be hard for Zechs to put two and two together.

_We fucked on your bed, Darling…_

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
